Por trás das cortinas
by Aged
Summary: O final de Naruto, por trás das lentes de um deus cínico.


**Nota do Autor: Deixe um review se gostar. Deixe um review mesmo se não gostar.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sentiu uma presença. Mas olhando para trás, ele não viu ninguém.<p>

"Não é nada", ele pensou, e virou a cabeça de volta á direção onde ele estava indo.

Continuando a caminhar através da floresta, ele finalmente encontrou o que estava procurando.

Numa clareira aberta no meio da floresta, lá estavam eles. Em dias agora tão distantes, eles foram chamados de Taka.

Juugo tinha ficando ainda maior. Parecia que seu crescimento não havia acabado 15 anos atrás. Ele vestia uma camisa e calça longa preta e, vestia uma ombreira negracom uma textura de armadura no braço direito.

Suigetsu tinha deixado seu cabelo crescer selvagem e vestia uma camisa e calça vermelha, quase como um macacão.

Karin tinha...mudado muito pouco. Uma camisa lavanda como antes, mas que não deixava a pele exposta, mas ainda os mesmos shorts pretos.

Suigetsu olhava para ela com curiosidade e desconfiança.

Todos estavam sentados sobre as raízes de árvores gigantes. Mas ainda havia outras pessoas ali.

Vestido com um uniforme de padre, com uma Biblía na mão e de pé, ninguém indentificaria esse homem de cabelos grisalhos como Kabuto Yakushi, uma das duas mentes por trás da Grande Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja.

Bem, talvez os óculos o indentificassem. Uma lembrança de uma pessoa perdida em algum registro para não nunca ser aberto exceto para consulta de alguma alta autoridade da Folha.

Ao lado dele, segurando-se numa bengala, a figura febril e débil escondia sua figura por trás de um robe negro. No entanto, seus olhos afiados ainda podiam ver Sasuke com a mesma claridade de antes.

"Ah, Sasuke!" disse Orochimaru, alegremente.

"Olá, sensei." disse o Uchiha, como se estivesse falando com ninguém em especial. Típico Sasuke.

"Há quanto tempo faz, hein Sasuke?" disse Suigetsu, desviando os olhos de Karin e desenhando um sorriso amarelo.

"3, 4 anos, eu acho" disse Kabuto.

"Você veio aqui, por quê?" disse Karin, num tom monótono, apenas olhando pro chão.

"Eu marquei essa reunião porque eu quero finalizar isso. Eu não serei mais um vagante."

"Oh, chegou a sua decisão?" disse Orochimaru, desenhando um sorriso atterorizador no rosto.

"Sim, eu vou..." Sasuke olhou para Karin.

Ela não olhou de volta.

"Arranjar uma casa e ter uma familia."

Suigetsu não tinha água nenhuma na boca, mas cuspiu assim mesmo.

"QUEEEEEEEÊ?"

"Eu não entendo" disse Kabuto. "Você parte nessa longa jornada, e encontra nada? Nenhuma resposta?"

Sasuke suspirou.

"Eu reconheço. Eu falhei. Eu não achei minha resposta. Talvez não haja uma resposta, ao menos ao meu alcance. Mas eu tenho que resolver o que não foi resolvido. Eu nãoserei jovem para sempre. Procurar uma respota sem pistas é sem sentido."

"E nossa parte nisso é..." disse Orochimaru.

"Me desculpe, sensei. Eu não sou o vento que você procurava. Eu não espalhei novas folhas ao..." Um gesto de mão de Orochimaru o parou.

"Você não deve nada a mim. Apenas siga o seu caminho" disse o velho ninja.

"E nós? Por que fomos chamado aqui? Nós nunca esperamos nada de você, Sasuke." perguntou Suigetsu.

"Bem, eu preciso de guarda-costas. E, pra ser honesto, eu nunca tive muito jeito com crianças."

O que Sasuke disse desencandeou algo em Karin.

"E você diz isso pra mim?" ela disse sem tirar os olhos do chão.

"Karin, olhe..."

"Você recusou-se a criar a minha filha e a deu..."

"Karin, eu sei que você..."

"Eu juro, se eu não confiasse em Sakura para..."

"Karin..."

"E quem essa mulher com quer você casar? Certamente não é a Sakura desde que ..."

"Karin..."

"O QUÊ?" ela finalmente se levantou furiosamente, ajeitando os óculos com raiva. Suigetsu correu para trás de Juugo. Ele já previa as cadeias de chakra aparecendo.

"Ele quer se casar com você". disse Juugo.

Karin parou no meio do seu ataque de raiva, assim como Sasuke.

Kabuto, no entanto, parecia animado.

"Bem, então é melhor me preparar. Eu não celebro um casamento há meses, e certamente eu espero que o seu primeiro filho ou...filha seja batizado na capelinha lá na nossa pequena vila. Eu quero dizer, eu fui convidado por uma razão, não Sasuke?" disse o padre, ajeitando os óculos como nos velhos tempos, quando isso era sinal de algum plano maligno.

"Você...mas..." Karin gaguejava nas palavras.

"Bem, eu me ofereço para treinar seus filhos. O ensino na Folha é péssimo, Naruto tornou essas crianças em fracotes, eu derrotei três me caçando no mês passado apenas com o meu cajado. Quantos, Sasuke? Eu espero que você queira repopular seu clã o mais rápido possível." falou, Orochimaru, animado.

Parecia que o vento da nova juventude havia animado o velho mestre.

Sasuke apenas sorriu, caminhou até Karin, ajeitou os seus lindos cabelos ruivos e disse:

"Oito."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota do Autor: Deixe um review se gostar. Deixe um review mesmo se não gostar.<strong>


End file.
